Time to Move Out!
by JuuJuuLuff
Summary: Now that High School is over, it's time to start thinking about college and finding a new place to live. Everyone's living arrangements are already set, but Risa's still looking...And Atsushi wants to look with her. Purely cute fun!


**A/N: **HORRAY! Lovely Complex Fanfic!!! I'm so excited! Really, I am. I absolutely LOVE this series. So funny, and SOO CUTE! Otani and Koizumi are one of the cutest couples I've seen in a while. Well, this is just a little oneshot I decided to make for my community. It's Lovely Complex so of course there's some romance, but it's mainly humorous. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex (aka LoveCom) and their wonderful love action, but how great it would be if I did!**

Risa slumped over at the breakfast table and scanned the paper once again. Still, nothing really appealed to her. All of the apartments were either too expensive, in a bad location, or had too many rooms (she only needed one – she wasn't planning to live with anyone). Nobuko had already gotten her apartment, of which she would be living with Heikichi (of course). Chiharu and Ryoji went off to Tokyo University, so they moved into an apartment together over there. All that was left was Risa and Atsushi.

_Otani and me…_

She blushed and shook her head to shake the thought from her mind. No way! There was no way that she could get an apartment with Atsushi!

…Was there?

Well, they were both planning on going on to a college nearby, no where too far, so they weren't going to be far apart, and they were dating, and it wasn't crazy for a boyfriend and a girlfriend to live together but…were they ready? Risa was going to contemplate on the subject awhile longer when she heard a knock on her front door. Thinking that it was probably Nobuko, she didn't bother checking to see who it was; she was a bit taken aback when she saw who really had come to see her.

"O-O-Otani!"

There, standing in front of her, was her boyfriend for about over a year now, as short as ever. He was staring at her with a shocked and a confused gaze, but Risa was the one that was really shocked.

"Yeah, it's me," he stated. "What are you so surprised about? I can't come to see you?"

Risa panicked and started waving her arms in front of her. "N-No! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, and I am happy to see you, I just…wasn't expecting you."

"Oh?" was all Otani said.

Risa laughed awkwardly and walked inside, Atsushi following behind her. She immediately went to the fridge to get him something to drink while he took a seat at the breakfast table, scanning the newspaper near him. He noticed the circled items, and was confused for a second, when he finally realized what it meant.

"Hey Koizumi, you're looking for an apartment?" he asked innocently.

Risa nearly died of a heart attack and almost dropped Atsuhi's glass of juice, but after receiving an eye roll from Atsushi, managed to set the glass right in front of him with no problem, and took a seat.

"Jeez, what's your problem today? You sure are on edge."

"N-no…No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! Look! You're stuttering _and _yelling!"

"No I'm not! And stop yelling at me! I didn't ask you to come here so you could yell at me!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME TO COME HERE!"

"Eh-…"

There was silence now. Atsushi had brought up a few very good points. Why was she on edge? Why was she yelling at him? Why did she accuse him of being rude for yelling at her when she asked him to come here, when she didn't even ask him to come here? What was the big deal?

"Why are you acting so strange Koizumi?" Otani asked gently.

"I-uh-didn't really-uh-get much sleep. Heh," she laughed awkwardly she didn't want to make such a big deal out of this; it was just an apartment. She just had to act calm. It's not like he had any plans to move in with her.

"So, you're looking for an apartment?" said Atsushi, trying to get back on topic.

"Y-Yeah," she began awkwardly. "I'm going to be starting college soon, so I should be thinking about where I should move. I can't stay here forever."

"Yeah," Atsushi said, while taking a sip of his juice. He put his glass down and wiped his arm on his sleeve. "So have you decided on anything yet? Like where you're going…and who you're living with…"

Atsushi's voice was barely audible in his last sentence, but she heard it. He wanted to know who she was going to live with? What made him think she was going to live with anyone?

"Well," she began, "I really haven't decided on anything yet. Chiharu-chan went to Tokyo University with Suzuki so that rules her out, and Nobu-chan is already living with Nakao-chi. So I don't really have anyone."

At this statement, Atsushi slammed his fist on the table and shot up, looking at her angrily.

"You don't have anyone?! What about me?! You can't live with me?!" He exclaimed.

Risa looked at Atsushi oddly. She wasn't aware that Atsushi would want to live with Risa, or that he thought they were ready.

"You…You want to live with me? Just the two of us?" she asked, confused, and curious.

"Yeah! If you don't want though, I'll just"---

"No!" Risa exclaimed, "I-I-I want to live with you!"

For a moment, there was silence. Risa and Atsushi just stared at each other, with a light tint of red on their cheeks.

Then Atsushi walked over to Risa, leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked away, embarrassed.

"So," he mumbled, "Let's look for an apartment together."

Risa smiled brightly at him. "Yeah. Let's look together."

**A/N: **So there's my first add to the new community! Hope you like it. If you're interested in joining the community or becoming a part of the staff, Let me know! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
